Many types of golf club display racks are available in the prior art. Available racks use various methods to hold and display the golf clubs. For example, there exist golf club racks that display the clubs where the golf club hangs from the head with the shaft hanging down. These racks are advantageous in that it allows for easy browsing of the golf clubs mounted on the rack, allowing the customer to quickly find the golf club desired.
An example of a golf club rack that displays the club upside down is a rack where the club heads are held in place by providing an upper and lower surface to support the head and part of the shaft, respectively. In this type of display, however, the display rack is not adaptable to accommodate different assortments of clubs depending on the desired selection that the golf club vendor wishes to display. Rather, the golf club vendor is forced to display only an assortment of clubs that will fit into the existing racks.
Another example of a golf club rack is a display that supports golf club heads using a cradle with arcuate arms and a trough. The golf club cradles used with this type of display, however, are limited in that a specific type of cradle must be used with this display, and therefore the rack is not adaptable to a variety of different environments and preferences.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf club display rack operable with multiple cradle designs to maximize versatility. Further, the golf club rack should keep golf club heads organized and protected, making it unnecessary for a user to spend time spinning the golf club heads to find the model desired. The golf clubs should appear organized, neat and professional, and allow for easy viewing of shaft options. Finally it is desired to have a display rack that allows easy removal of the golf clubs from the display and it does not require lifting of clubs out of tubes as in previous devices.